Rise of the Olympians (A Percabeth Story)
by TalkingChickenHead
Summary: Hi this is my second fanfic and my first on here. Yes it's mainly another Percabeth story. It's my take on what would happen if the Heroes of Olympus story line never occurred. If Hera never switched Percy and Jason and Gaea never awoke. Annabeth and Percy are together yet have some obstacles. I hope you like it and I'd really like some constructive criticism. Thanks. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Olympians: A Percabeth Story  
**  
**Summary: Hi this is my second fanfic and my first on here. Yes it's mainly another Percabeth story. Yes and I am a boy. Weird right? It's my take on what would happen if the Heroes of Olympus story line never occurred. If Hera never switched Percy and Jason and Gaea never came. I hope you like it and I'd really like some constructive criticism. Thanks! Oh and I own none of this, it's all Rick Riordan's, blah-blah-blah.**

**Chapter 1: Eternal Bliss  
Annabeth POV:  
**  
I kept my eyes closed. What if it didn't happen? What if it was just a dream? I prepared myself for the worst as I opened my eyes.

I was lying in bed. But it wasn't my bed. I was in Cabin Three's bed. Percy's bed. Memories of last night came back to me. Us being carried to the beach. Thrown in the water. A magical kiss... The. Sneaking back to his cabin (which he is alone in) and cuddled for the rest of the night, talking to each other until early morning, at which I passed out.

I shook my head and turned on my other side. I expected Percy to be there but the other side of the bed was empty. I sat up and looked around.

Next to me was the Minotaur horn. I smirked as I remembered that night. That was the night I first met him. I still remember his drooling. And how he looked at me. He still looks at me that way.

Next to the Minotaur horn was the shield Tyson gave him. It depicted our adventures together. The sight of Percy on it made my heart ache. Where was he?

And just like he was reading my mind, a soft voice said, "Over here, beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat. I turned to see Percy standing in the doorway with two orange juices and some fruit. His messy dark black hair touched his dazzling green/hazel eyes. He had his stupidly cute half smirk half smile on. Butterflies filled my stomach. He walked over.

"You fell asleep a few hours ago," he said, handing me a glass of juice. "I wanted you to sleep so I went to the pavilion and got our breakfast." Along with the fruit he pulled a napkin out of his pocket that had two muffins.

I got out of bed. "You should have told me," I said. "I would have gone to breakfast. Now the others will know I spent the night. Did anyone ask?"

"Chiron asked where you were but I said you weren't feeling good and I was bringing breakfast to your cabin. I don't think anyone cared though. Most of them probably still think we're in the river."

I blushed. My thoughts again went to that kiss. It was like fireworks went off in my head. I grabbed Percy's shirt and brought his lips to mine. Again, the same feeling occurred. He seemed off guard, but after a second he pulled me closer to him. We stopped for air and he laughed.

"We'll that was a nice way to say good morning," he said.

"We'll I'm a nice person, seaweed brain."

"Yes, yes you are, wise girl."

I smiled as I kissed him. We wolfed down our food and got ready for the day. I told him I had to go get a change a clothes and went over to my cabin.

My cabin is Athena: goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, the ancient city of Athens. The building was a dark gray marble with an owl headpiece in the middle. Without the owl, it looked like a mini Parthenon, a temple to my mom and one of the greatest architectural feats of the Greek age. I stepped inside.

All the beds were slid into their spots in the wall except mine. On my bed was Daedalus' laptop, my dagger, and my Yankee hat. I turned on my laptop on to check my files. My desktop opened and showed a picture of me and Percy. Sally, Percy's mom had taken this last summer. In it we were smiling at each other. I smirked at his stupid smile. I closed the laptop and grabbed my orange shirt. I was about to turn away when I heard a voice.

"Well well, what have we here."

**Please R&R Can't wait to post my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
****Annabeth's POV****  
**  
I groaned. I knew that voice and would rather not talk to her.

"Hello, Jasmine," I said awkwardly.

Jasmine, daughter of Aphrodite, stood at the door, a devilish smirk on her face. She had violet eyes and brunette hair. Every guy seemed infatuated with her, even for a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Coming back from the walk of shame I see?" She sneered.

"Why would I feel shameful?"

"I know you just came out of Percy's cabin. You were in there all night with him. So, how was he?"

"What did you say?" I said, anger rising.

"Oh come on, I can put two and two together. One guy... one girl... all alone all night. So how was it?"

She thought we did it! I would never... with a boy I barely started dating for a day...ever. "I don't know what you think I am, but I wouldn't do that."

She shrugged. "Well you better think about it. Before someone else does"

Jasmine smiled as though we were best friends and walked away.

**Percy's POV**

Just moments ago we were talking and now she was fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I watched her breathe. I could feel her heart beat against my chest. Her golden hair laid on my shoulder, the scent of strawberries coming up from it. I knew it seemed impossible, but she was even more beautiful each minute I looked at her. After all we had been through, everything we faced together, and she was finally mine.

I took a deep breath and checked the time. It was about 8:00. They'd start serving breakfast soon. I put a pillow under Annabeth's head and got up. Might as we go for a walk, I thought. To think and make sure this isn't a dream.

As I walked along the ocean's edge, I thought about the last few days. The huge battle for New York. Fighting Kronos. Losing Siena And then there was Luke. No matter how much I tried to hate him, for endangering I and Annabeth many times, all I felt was pity.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone walked towards him.

"Hi Percy!"

"Oh…uh hey Jasmine"

"Going for a walk?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

My mind was screaming "HELL NO". Jasmine had been trying to flirt with me for the past year. That was when Annabeth had first kissed me after the whole labyrinth mess. Suddenly to Jasmine I wasn't below her. It seemed she became obsessed with any non-single guy. Like mother, like daughter.

"…Fine" I mumbled.

"So how are you and Annabeth," she asked with innocence.

"Fantastic. In fact I should probably go get her breakfast."

"Why? Is she sick in bed?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I gotta go."

"Ew, gross. If I were sick, I'd never let you see me like that."

I walked away towards the pavilion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry that last chapter was short, I just wanted to finish it so fast. This website is addicting! So hopefully this chapter will be more suitably longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Percy's POV**

I got a picnic basket and waited at the pavilion for Annabeth to show up. She had been gone for about twenty minutes. But I guess that's normal for girls. Do your makeup, put some perfume on, find some good clothes. Though I guess I wouldn't know since I'm a guy. Thank the gods for that. I wouldn't know the difference between lipstick and lip gloss. I felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around.

"Miss me, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked coyly.

"You bet, wise girl." I kissed her on the cheek and held out my arm. "Shall we?"

She wrapped her arm around mine. "Alright."

Her head rested against mine as we walked to the beach. My heart raced. It always seemed to do that around her. If I wasn't careful, she'd give me a heart attack.

On the way, Clarisse saw and gave a wolf whistle. "Oy, look at the scrawny lovebirds!"

But even that didn't upset me and we kept walking.

Finally we got to my favorite spot of the beach. We sat down and I picked food out of the basket.

"Wow, you really know how to impress a girl."

"Thanks. A lot of girls have said that when I brought them here."

"WHAT?"

"Annabeth, chill out, I was only joking."

"You better hope you were."

"Or what? What are you gonna do, kiss me to death?"

She poked my in the stomach. "Maybe I will."

I grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down. She giggled as I kissed her lips. Annabeth grabbed my neck and flipped me, sitting on top of, kissing me back. We tried to move closer together. My lips traveled down her neck. I heard a moan come from her. We kept going for a minute or so before she stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"What?"

"I mean, are you sure we aren't going too fast? It's been a day. Isn't this supposed to be the awkward first date that ends in a goodnight kiss?"

Annabeth honestly watched too many corny romantic movies with her dad.

"Yeah, but Annabeth, we've known each other for years."

"I know…but still. Can we just take things slow?"

I sighed. "Okay, sure."

For the next hour we sat there, eating and talking about shared experiences. We laughed and laid there, holding each other and watched passing ferries and boats. Around five a pair of dolphins came by and tried talking to me.

Now I know everyone thinks dolphins are cute. They think their way of communicating is adorable. That is, until you hear what they say. Dolphins are pervs. Especially the dolphins near New York.

"Hey look at that fine piece of ass, Harold," said one of the dolphins, directing it at Annabeth.

"I know who I'd like to swim with tonight!" said the dolphin named Harold.

"Hey, shut your mouth about my girlfriend!" I shouted.

Annabeth looked at me questioningly. "What are they saying?"

I looked down at her, "In a way they're calling you beautiful. Just not in a nice way."

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's go for a swim." I gestured my hand out.

"I don't have a bathing suit!"

"I'm son of Poseidon. Trust me, you're not going to get wet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Just want to thank some people for their great reviews! So thanks to percabeth12141711, Kittykattyswonderland, Dansosen, PurpleQueen981, DarkAngel94524, and anyone else. Oh and send my PM's with ideas. I want this to be everyone's story, not just mine. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Trouble in Paradise**

Annabeth's POV  
  
I took off my flip flops as we went into the water. The cool sand touched my feet. As we got deeper into the water, Percy raised his arms outwards. A protective bible formed around us. This is one of the perks of dating a seaweed brain. Percy turned around.

"Welcome. Know that exits are all around you. Please no flashed photography and save questions until the end of the tour. Thank you for choosing Seaweed Brain Tours."

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder. The sight was beautiful. Small coral reefs had formed on the coast. Colorful fish swam in and out of it. Most of them started swimming towards us. They were staring at us and I'm pretty sure some of their mouths were moving.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"They're saying that a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon are together and it's weird. I just hope they don't tell the Atlantis Tribune or else we'd eat no time alone."

I sighed. It seemed everyone cared what we did. Could they just leave us alone? We kept walking.

Finally we got to a good spot. We were at the edge of a small cliff about a quarter mile below sea level. Percy laid down and I got down next to him. It was so peaceful. It should have been dark but I think Percy had the ability to let the sun shine this deep down. It was about six and the sun was just setting. The sight of it through the water was beautiful.

"This is so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said, but he wasn't looking at the sunset. I blushed.

A sea serpent swam by us (yes they have those on the New York coast. I got closer to Percy as it swam bby our bubble, not aware of us.

"Come on," he said. "We should probably go before it gets dark. I'll be able to see but you wouldn't."

And before that thing sees us, I thought. I nodded to him.

We stood up again and walked back to the beach. It took about an hour. Minnows were following us back until Percy told them to go away. Finally we reached the surface. I breathed in, realizing how stale the bubble's air was. Percy walked over and picked up the picnic basket. I was ready to go back to camp when I realized we weren't alone.

Percy took out his pen defensively. And I know what you're thinking "Oh he's got a pen, I'm sooo scared!" Well if you didn't know, Percy's pen is called Riptide. It's really a sword disguised as a pen. On cue, Percy took off the cap and the pen transformed into Riptide. I took my dagger out of my belt and put my back against his.

The bushes to the right shook. We turned and got ready. But before we could do anything, A man rose out of the bushes and walked towards us. He had winged sandals on and a cell phone with two small snakes in his hand. Percy lowered his sword.

"Hermes?"

Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, and almost everything else that wasn't taken by the other major gods. He stepped forward.

"Yes," he said. "Hello Percy and Annabeth. I have come to see you, Percy."

"Why?" I asked.

"This is rather a private discussion Percy. Could we speak alone?"

"No," Percy said. "Anything you can say to me, you can say to her."

My heart jumped. He trusted me that much. I smiled towards him.

Hermes shook his head. "No Percy, this would be something more private to say."

Percy looked to me. I nodded and said, "It's alright, go talk to him."

He looked grim and walked away with Percy. But I had a plan. I took my Yankee's cap out that was in my pocket. I was going to play a prank on Percy with it later, but I could use it now. I put it on and snuck over.

"-angry with you Percy. They didn't appreciate you turning down their offer of immortality. You made them think you thought being a mortal was better. And then giving them commands on how to lead their life!"

"Hermes, I didn't want immortality because of Annabeth. (My blood was rushing) Being without her would have been a nightmare. And I only gave them those commands because it was their fault of getting us into the Titan War in the first place. You know that!"

"Yes, I agree, but you have to listen. The gods don't take kindly to orders. Even I don't and I'm a messenger. But just listen to me. The gods have begun to lose faith in demigods. You showed them that they couldn't boss you around. Be weary of what they might do."

Percy looked pale but acted brave. "I'm ready for anything they throw at me."

But was I ready?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just want to thank you for the reviews! Oh and to answer Avalon West, I know about chapter 2 with the rushed dialogue I was just having serious writers block on what to say that thanks for pointing it out. Remember guy, I love constructive criticism. I wanna make this story better for you. And PM me with ideas. I want this to be all of our story, not just mine. I'll post who sent me ideas! Thanks and enjoy! Oh and I don't own any of this, it's Rick Riordan's.**

**Chapter 5: Family Ties**

**Percy's POV**

I answered Hermes back, "I'm ready for anything they throw at me."

Hermes looked back at me with a pained expression. "Alright, but be warned. You have very little people backing you up."

I looked up. "People are arguing for me?"

"Well of course your father is." I felt a sense of pride rise in me. My father was fighting for me.

"And also Athena, Dionysus, and Aphrodite are."

My thoughts shattered. Athena? Mr. D?

"But Athena and Dionysus hate me!" I exclaimed.

"Even if Athena does, you make her daughter happy. And you may seem to be hated by Dionysus, but looks can be deceiving."

Martha the snake spoke up, "_Hey Percy, we're on your side too. Well, at least I am."_

George, the other snake spoke, "_I would be on your side if you ever brought me anything to eat like I ask you."_

"Quiet you two!" Hermes yelled. "I have to be going, Percy. Zeus expected me to be back now. Farewell!"

He began to glow. I looked away and covered my eyes. When I looked up, he was gone. I turned around.

"Aright, Annabeth," I shouted, "You can come out now!"

I waited for her to take of her hat (I knew she wanted to eavesdrop), but she didn't. Finally, I felt something rap around me. Annabeth. I felt around until I touched the hat and took it off. She was hugging me and I felt her shaking. I looked down to notice tears in her eyes. I pulled away and lifted her chin up.

"Hey," I whispered. "Don't cry over me."

"But what about what Hermes said? I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever."

"You think a few pissed off gods are gonna stop me from staying with you? Never in a million years."

"But-"

I cut her off. "Never."

She smiled and brushed tears off her cheeks. I cupped her face and kissed her.

"Come on," I said. "It's getting late. We better get back for some supper."

"Can you carry me?" she asked. "I'm tired."

I bent over and she climbed on my back. I started to piggy-back her back to camp when an idea popped in my head. I ran into the ocean and threw her in.

She rose out of the water, taking the seaweed off her head.

"PERCY JACKSON!" she screamed.

I started laughing and ran away as she came at me with murder in her eyes. But she was laughing at the same time so she couldn't be that mad. She tackled me and started punching me. But her punches barely hurt. I grabbed both her arms and turned her over. I put my knees on her arms and started tickling her with my now freed hands

"No!" she screamed, laughing her head off. Finally, I stopped and stood up. It took her a minute before she stopped gasping for air. I grabbed her hand and picked her up again. We made our way back to camp.

**Hey everyone. Hoped you liked this chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I realized you don't get as many views when you don't post, so from now on I'll try to post more. And please review. The reviews keep me going. Oh and I might make the characters become OOC sine I really want a Thalico thing. So just tell me if you are fine with that.**

**Chapter 6: Back to school**

**Annabeth's POV**

The last few weeks of summer went by EXTREMELY fast. Percy and I did almost everything together. We went to breakfast together. Ever since the war, Chiron has let us all sit where we want which is so much better. Percy took me to the beach almost every day. If we weren't at the beach, we were sparing. Normally, I'm good with a knife, but Percy has been helping me with my sword skills. I've also been trying to help him. After dinner, I go to his cabin and help him with his summer homework. I made a deal with him that every time he got a math problem right, I would kiss him. He's been getting a LOT more right lately.

Finally, it was the last day of camp. It's always hard to say goodbye to your friends, but this year it seemed harder. With all the things we've been through, a close bond formed with all of us. I mean, camp has always been my home, is it's more now than ever.  
The happy part about leaving is that I'd be staying in New York with Percy. Since I had to help out with Olympus, my dad let me stay with the Jacksons and go to Goode High School. Percy's school. I wonder if he has a lot of friends there. Will they like me? Or will they hate me? Stop worrying, I thought to myself. You'll get yourself paranoid.

After saying goodbye to Malcolm, it was just me and Percy left. We sat at Thalia's tree me lying my head against his shoulder as he played with my hair. Stupid Seaweed Brain could not sit still. A few minutes later, Paul's Prius came into view. We stood up and walked over to it.

"So," Paul asked. "Did you guys take it easy after that whole war?"

I joked, "A demigod can never take it easy."

We laughed and got into the car.

Paul started to explain to us how the news was saying the Titan war was actually a terrorist attempt on New York again. That they were using a chemical to put people to sleep. If you weren't a demigod, the explanation seemed logical. But we were and had to deal with what really happened.

The drive seemed to fly by. We talked, laughed, and stopped by Burger King to get something to eat. Driving out of the parking lot, Percy took control of his Icee (control over water) and made himself a red Icee handlebar mustache. I giggled as he slurped it off his lipp. Seaweed Brain and his funny antics.

I also took time to look at New York City. While I was at camp for the past years, I never really got out. But when Percy came, I finally went on quests and saw the world. But, even on the quests, I never got to appreciate the architecture of the buildings surrounding me. We passed the Arcadian, a once beautiful and now eyesore of a building. But its Lion head is iconic. Flatiron Building on Broadway was such an interesting piece. My mind wandered with the buildings until an arm wrapped around me and a voice said to me, "We're here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Since I feel really bad about not updating, I've decided to post another chapter! And to Avalon West, I have been thinking about the kidnapping thing for a while and nice suggestions on the monsters. Also, while I don't like the Heroes of Olympus characters as much as PJO, yes they will make an appearance but maybe not as demigods. And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7: Couldn't Think of a Chapter Title 1**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth seemed to be daydreaming, so I put an arm around her. I leaned in close to her. Her hair smelled like strawberries and the ocean. I lingered on it before whispering in her ear, "We're here."

She turned, smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek. I got her out of the car and we walked over to the apartment complex entrance. Paul was waiting for us, smiling with the look of remembering young love.

Paul was my new stepfather. He was also my English teacher at Goode High. After my mom got out of her relationship with Gabe, she was in a bad place. Although she got money for her "statue" of a poker man who looked strangely like Gabe (because he was), she still had trouble with rent and writing classes. Then Paul came in. He makes my mom happy, so I'm happy.

We all walked up the stairs until; at last, we made it to our room. I opened the door.

Okay, I know I've said this before, but my mom is the most amazing woman in the world. Except for Annabeth. They're equal. But she is really great. As soon as I opened the door, my mom is waiting for us with a hug and a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. Her smiled immediately lit me up and made me feel like nothing I could ever do would make me seem bad in her eyes.

"Percy! Annabeth!" she laughed. And then she looked down at our hands. I was still holding Annabeth's hand.

She frowned for a minute and I thought she would yell. But at last, she smiled and said with a sigh of relief, "Finally."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and then towards my mom. "What?" we said at the same time.

"It's about time you two started dating!" she exclaimed. "You two have like each other FOREVER! And don't start saying no Percy. I hear you say her name in your sleep."

My cheeks felt on fire as a blush came on. I turned to see Annabeth looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Thanks, mom," I mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

She gave us each a cookie and said, "Come on, Annabeth, we'll show you to your room.

Right next to my room was a small guest room that we barely used. Annabeth would be sleeping there. It was a great idea since 1. I'd be right next to Annabeth and 2… Well there is no number 2.

Annabeth scanned the room. At first I thought she would hate it. I mean, it's kinda small. But then a smile appeared and I heard her shriek "It's great! Thanks Sally!"

"Well, you two get settled in. We're gonna have dinner in an hour and you have school tomorrow!"

My mom left us to go to the kitchen. I helped Annabeth unpack her bags.

"So…" Annabeth started. "You say my name in my sleep."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. I tossed a shirt at her. She threw her jeans at me.

This began a full out war. Sock, shirts, pants were thrown from either side. I even got hit in the face with a paperback book. But, with the curse of Achilles, it barely hurt. When we were done, her room almost looked as bad as mine. We were both breathing heavily when we heard my mom call, "Dinnertime!"

For dinner we had spaghetti and meatballs. Annabeth got tomato sauce all over her face and didn't notice until finally looking in a mirror. Then, she looked at me and punched me on the shoulder for not telling her. We watched the _Hunger Games _after dinner, Annabeth squeezing my hand after someone died. By the time that was done, it was time to go to bed.

As I got into bed, I started thinking of tomorrow. How would everyone at Goode react when they finally saw the girlfriend I told them about? How many guys would I have to punch in the face? And would my friends like her? Soon, I drifted into a light sleep.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I can't post more but hopefully this'll do for now. What do you want Percy's friends' names to be? I was thinking of James of Penny. Kinda want people from Lost. If you have interesting names PLEASE TELL ME! And also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I only got one post on the names and only two reviews. Kinda disappointed. Though I'll try to keep the story going but I need motivation. So please review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8: 1****st**** Day**

**Percy's POV**

That night, I had a strange dream. I was in the River Styx again. The burning feeling felt…real. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I looked up to the surface to see Annabeth. Like before, she was smiling, wearing her Yankee's hat and holding out her hand. I reached up to grab her hand. Our fingers met but slipped. She looked confused and scared for a moment.

"Annabeth!" I tried to shout but again, no sound came out.

She reached down deeper trying to get my hand, but lost it again to no avail. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. But it wasn't mine. I tried to swim upwards to see whose it was but I sunk deeper. The face of the person who took Annabeth appeared over me. He had long hair and a beard that met his pinstripe suit. His eyes were electric blue.

It was Zeus.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up around 6 in the morning. I got up to do my normal school morning routine.

1. Go to bathroom.

2. Shower.

3. Comb my hair. (Which hard to do with my curly hair)

4. Get dressed.

5. Get something to eat.

I left my room and went into the kitchen to eat. But Percy was already there. He had to bowls of Frosted Flakes, two orange juices, and a bowl of strawberries in the middle.

"Hey," he said, kissing my cheek as I sat down.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. I was so stunned he was awake this early. "What are you doing up?"

His face turned grim for a moment before changing back to happy. Maybe I imagined it.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, shrugging.

We both started to eat silently. It wasn't an awkward silence but more that we enjoyed each other's company.

I began to study him. He had nervous glances towards me. His palms were slightly shaking as he ate his food. He was nervous about something. Something he wasn't going to tell me. But, I shouldn't push him about it. Maybe it was first day jitters.

School started at 8 so we left at 7:45. The walk was only 5 minutes, but I wanted to check out my locker. Paul would be coming later in the day since he didn't have a class until Noon.

Finally, we arrived at Goode. We walked up the stairs and Percy, trying to be a gentleman, opened the door for me.

"After you milady," he said, winking.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said and poked him in the chest.

He walked me into the office where we got our schedules for school. The lady who gave it to us had gray hair and was chewing on a huge piece of gum. Gross.

I looked down at my schedule.

**Annabeth Chase Sophomore**

**Goode High School**

**8:00 Homeroom Mr. Johnson**

**8:15 Algebra 2 Honors Mr. Laski**

**9:15 Chemistry Honors Ms. Banes**

**10:15 Gym Mr. Crest**

**11:15 Lunch**

**12:00 Mythology Mr. Faun**

**1:00 Latin Mrs. Ophelia**

**2:00 World History Mrs. Brennans**

**3:00 Art/Design Mrs. Gertrude**

I smiled. Well, I was good at math and science. Latin and Mythology would be easy. And Art/Design would be great to work on plans for Olympus.

I looked over to Percy. "Who do you have?" I asked

**Perseus Jackson Sophomore **

**Goode High School**

**8:00 Homeroom Mr. Johnson**

**8:15 Chemistry Ms. Jenner**

**9:15 Algebra 2 Mr. Brian**

**10:15 Gym Mr. Crest**

**11:15 Lunch**

**12:00 Mythology Mr. Faun**

**1:00 Latin Mrs. Ophelia**

**2:00 World History Mrs. Brennans**

**3:00 Swim Mr. Crest **

"Well," I smiled. "At least we have most of our classes together."

Percy smiled back at me. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Percy led me down the hall, holding my hand. Some of the kids stared at u. I felt uncomfortable. Finally, we stopped at some lockers.

"Okay," I said. "What am I looking at?"

"Well," Percy started. "Paul pulled some string at Goode and now your locker is right next to mine!"

I blushed and hugged him. "You're so sweet."

Now we were definitely being stared at. Suddenly, another couple walked over to us. They both had sandy blond hair. The boy had green eyes while the girl had grey. She looked kind of like me. Another daughter of Athena? No, I shook my head. She was too old. Monsters would have found her by now.

"Hey Percy!" the guy exclaimed and hugged him. He had an Australian accent. Must have moved here.

"Hey Charlie! Hey Claire! How are you guys?"

The girl (Claire, I guess her name was) began, "We're great! Charlie finally got the balls to ask me out over the summer and it's been fantastic ever since." She looked towards me. "Oh Percy, it looks like we're not the only couple. What's your name?" she asked.

"Annabeth," I said, holding out my hand.

Claire gasped. "Well it's about time Percy! Annabeth, Percy was talking about you all last year-"

Percy cut in, "Claire' please don't-"

" – he told us all about you and-"

"Claire, please-"

"-how he had a crush on you and-"

"CLAIRE!"

She looked over. "Oh, sorry. But Percy is a great guy. And it's good you two got together. I don't think he'd make it this year with all the girls."

I frowned. "What girls?"

"Well," she continued. "A group of girls have been eyeing Percy since the beginning of last year. Mainly their leader, Gina. She's a real bitch. In fact, there she is now."

Four girls were walking down the hallway. Leading them was a tall Mediterranean girl. She had tanned olive skin with dark brunette hair. She'd be pretty if it weren't for all the makeup on her face. She had a cut t-shirt on and a really high up jean skirt with the word Damn on the back. Basically, she looked like a slut with a PARK IN HERE SIGN. She walked over to us.

"Hey Percy," she said flirtatiously. "Wanna carry my books for me since you're so strong."

"No thanks, Gina," Percy said sternly. "I'm helping my girlfriend get around school." He put emphasis on girlfriend.

She looked up and down at me, studying me. She made a humph sound.

"Well, if you're ever ready to have a fun time, call me." She looked over at Charlie and Claire. "Hey, Rehab and Prego are together. How cute!" She walked away snickering.

Charlie and Claire looked down. I looked over at Percy and was about to ask him about the nicknames when he gave me a look of _Not now, I'll tell you later. _I nodded.

The bell rang. Claire looked at us and sighed. "Well, we better get to class."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Stupid Sandy cut off my internet for two days. Well here's a new chapter! Just want to take time to thank these reviewers.**

TeresaisthebestBrendasucks

I honestly LOVE! your story please keep writing! Update soon

Bubbles782

I love your story so far! It is really cute! It has helped fill the void in my heart left by the cliffhanger in the Mark of Athena. Though I do suggest that you Annabeth in pre cal honors rather than algebra two. If I am correct that is the most advanced math you can take without doing a summer or online class. But that is just my opinion.  
Thank you for filling the void in my heart! Maybe I will be able to survive a year of waiting now

Avalon West

I'm glad to hear the suggestions helped. And I totally agree that the HoO characters aren't as good as the PJ characters. As for names...when I write stories, I spend so much time looking up name meanings it's probably unhealthy (jk). Some names I like are Emma, Linette, Allison/Ally, or Jaycee. Guy names are Jake, Alex/Alec, Jack/Jacks, or Will. I really like where you're taking this story. I especially like the part where Annabeth punches Percy for not telling her about the spaghetti sauce b/c girls totally do that (boys can tell them something's wrong or keep quiet about it, but either way it's wrong). Also, kudos for posting 2 chapters. When you write, you can write. If you can't, you can't force it. Good luck! :)

Kittykattyswonderland

I liked this chapter. I can't wait for the next update

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Classes**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy, Charlie, Claire , and I went into homeroom. Sitting at the teacher's desk was a man who looked like an old, droopy bulldog. He was bald and his cheeks were sagging badly. He looked towards us and asked, "Names?"

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Charlie Pace, and Claire Littleton," Percy replied. Mr. Johnson checked some names on a piece of paper and said, "Sit in the second row."

Homeroom gave us time to talk. I learned a lot about Charlie and Claire. Charlie was from England and moved here when he was eight. He was in a band called "Drive Shaft". He said it was going places, but I saw Claire silently laughing and mouthing, "No it's not."

Claire also moved here. She came from Australia but her parents got into a divorce and she came here with her mom.

They both told me so much, but not anything about the nicknames. Although, I HAD just met them, so it might take time.

I also learned some things about Percy. He was the first sophomore to ever be captain of the swim team (seaweed brain did not know when to CONTROL his powers). He was also pretty popular which seemed weird. The Percy I know was always clumsy and a total kelp head. But I loved those things about him.

Claire and Charlie seemed to know a lot about me. Percy had told them my dream to be an architect. How I was great at school (I blushed at this). And how I could judo-flip someone in the blink of an eye. I'm just glad he didn't give away that we're demigods.

The bell rang and we went to our first period class. Algebra 2 Honors with Mr. Laski.

The class was really easy. He first went over Properties of Products (which I had studied over the summer). I almost fell asleep in the class, which was a first! Then, he caught me with drooping eyes.

"Oh, Ms. Chase," he said in a stern tone. "Since you know so much about this to fall asleep, why don't you answer number three?"

"1/9," I mumbled. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Alright, how about four, five , and six?"

"17, x/3, and 14."

We went back and forth with problems for fifteen minutes. The whole class watched as he asked problems they have never heard before and I answered with a bored expression on my face. This was cake compared to Athena cabin trivia night.

Finally, he gave up and went back to the lesson. A little later, the bell rang.

"Ms. Chase?" Mr. Laski called. I walked over.

"Since you know so much on this course and I do not want a student sleeping and getting A's in my class, I am putting you in Calculus."

I smiled, said thank you, and walked away. Great, I thought to myself, that class was too easy. I walked over to room twelve, the chemistry lab. I opened the door.

Ms. Banes seemed like a laidback teacher. She didn't assign seats, so I sat next to Claire, who also was in the class, and her friends, Kate and Juliette. Kate had brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that had emotions behind it. Juliette had blond hair, blue eyes, and a facial expression of studying. They seemed really nice and we all became friends pretty quickly, especially when I told them my name.

"Finally!" Kate squealed. "I get to meet Percy's girlfriend. We always sit with Percy at lunch and he'd always tell girls who hit on him he was taken." She looked at me for a second before saying, "Oh, but Juliette and I never hit on him. We're dating his friends, Jack and Sawyer."

During the whole class, we talked and watched Ms. Bane set fire to different elements like magnesium and aluminum. They burned different colors. The bell rang and it was time for gym.

Kate, Juliette, and Claire also had gym with me, so we went into the locker room to get changed. **(A/N No I'm not going into detail you perverts.) **We all began putting on gym clothes when I heard a snickering.

"So this is the best Percy Jackson can do." Gina stepped towards me. She was about two inches taller than me. But if I could get within her line of defense, which would be easy, I could take her down.

"You're not that special. How could a plain girl like you get with a jock like him?"

I clenched my fists. Make one move, I thought. Make one move and I'll but you into a sleeper hold so faster than you get with a guy in bed. And she looked easy so that would be fast.

"Leave her alone, Gina." Kate spoke up. Gina turned her head.

"Oh, if it isn't Caged-up-Kate. Thought they locked you up, Austen."

"No, but they will after I'm done with you." Kate stepped forward and Gina coward back. Whatever this girl did before scared Gina.

"Fine," Gina said through gritted teeth and stomped away. We finished getting changed and went out on the football field.

During nice days, the gym teacher apparently had everyone go outside. Mr. Crest was also a laidback teacher, sitting on the benches and letting the kids do what they want as long as there was "no funny business". I walked over to Percy who was talking to two guys.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said, kissing my forehead. The guys laughed looking at us. "This is Jack and Sawyer; they're on the swim team too. Oh and I see you met Kate and Juliette."

Kate and Juliette walked over to Jack and Sawyer, hugging them. Charlie and Claire walked over to us. There are a lot of couples in this school, I thought. We stood at the fifty yard line, talking while other kids either played soccer, ran track, played football, or laid on the turf.

Gina kept glancing over at us, eyes filled with loathing. Percy did not notice and decided to get a group of people for a football game: girls versus boys.

As a daughter of Athena, I am always good with strategy. I saw that while the boys were stronger than us, we would be quicker. I turned to my team.

"Alright, who's the fastest runner?" I asked. A girl with short red hair raised her hand.

"I'm on the track team," she said.

"Alright, I'll be QB. I make it look like a handoff but go deep infield and I'll throw it to you. Cover me and her everyone. Break."

I nodded towards Juliette, who was in front of Percy. Percy watched me, studying for any looks that would give away who I'd pass it to. I put on my poker face.

"Hut, hut, hike!"

Claire gave me the ball and I faked a handoff to Kate then threw it down the field. The girl caught it and ran. Damn, she was fast. She got to the twenty yard line before she was caught.

I planned on doing the plan again because

1. They wouldn't expect it a second time and

2. It worked so well the first.

"Hut, hut, hike!"

"Blitz!"

The guys all came running at me. I sidestepped to the right and this seemed to slow them except for one. Percy. He saw it coming and sidestepped with me. I ran back to the thirty yard line before making a u-turn. He caught up to me and wrapped his hand around my waist before picking me up. I shrieked as he plopped me on the ground. Both of us laughed and sat there, leaving the game to the other kids. It was a beautiful day out. Fall had begun early and leaves had started to change colors. I rested my head on his shoulder and before we knew it, the bell rang. It was lunch and I was starving. Me, Percy, and my new friends walked to the café.

You know how all the schools have those milk advertisement? You know, the ones with celebrities doing sports while having milk mustaches? Well Goode had twice the amount of normal schools. We waited in line next to a poster of Raven Symone playing tennis. Finally, we got to the food. I grabbed two slices of pizza, a fruit cup, and a coke. We all picked a circle table and sat down.

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe Annabeth hit it off with the rest of the group. I mean, I knew she would, but this fast? I'm just glad they didn't tell her any of the embarrassing things I've done. Then Juliette opened her mouth.

"So, Annabeth, has Percy told you anything that happened at school last year?" Dammit.

Kate piped up, "Oh, tell her the time about his dog breaking down the door of Geometry class!"

I remember that day. Mrs. O'Leary was lonely and decided to come to see me. The teacher thought she was a Great Dane.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said, not wanting to hear what they have to say. I walked out of the cafeteria and into the men's room. I walked over to one of the urinals.

As I was doing my business, I heard the door open. A very pretty woman came in.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I said, quickly zipping my pants. "The woman's restroom is down the hall on the right."

She hissed, "I am here for _you_, son of Poseidon."

I instantly grabbed Riptide out of my pocket, waiting to uncap it. "Who are you?"

She blinked at me but her eyelids were sideways. "I am Lamia, devourer of children. You have angered the gods, Perseus, and now you must pay the ultimate price."

I stared at her, the Mist beginning to clear. She looked normal…then I saw her legs. Or rather LACK of them. Instead, she had the lower body of a snake. She opened her mouth wide to reveal long, sharp fangs. I uncapped Riptide and after a second, a three foot celestial bronze sword was in my hand. I charged at her but she was fast. She slithered around me, using her tail to knock me down. My head hit the tile wall and my vision doubled. The curse of Achilles might help, but it still hurt.

I stood up and swung my sword. Again, she got out of the way, but not quick enough. My sword hit her ear, slicing a chunk of it off.

"AAAARGH!" she shrieked. "I will have your heart for my meal, boy!"

I tried to stab at her, but her tail hit my hand, knocking Riptide a few feet away. I was defenseless. She came at me but I held her back by grabbing her throat with one hand and trying to grab anything to use against her with the other. I reached for anything and grabbed something. A toilet paper roll. I stuffed it in her mouth, cushioning her fangs and make her yell in a muffled tone. Eh, good enough.

I kicked her off me and turn to get my sword to see Jack, Charlie, and Sawyer staring at me.

"Dude," Sawyer said. "Why do YOU get all the hot chicks."

I slammed the door and picked up my sword. Lamia was dazed and I swung it on her. She disintegrated into a pile of ash. I walked out the door.

"So, uh, what did you guys see?" I asked

Sawyer piped up, "WE saw that girl trying to come on to you but you fighting her off."

Thank the gods.

We all began to walk back to the table when Charlie pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked.

He looked frightened. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, why?"

He stammered, "I…I saw her snake tail."

**Over 2,000 words. Longest chapter so it better get a lot of review. Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Really disappointed. Only got two reviews last chapter. I don't know why, but I'm kind of getting bored of this story. I guess it's more fun to read than to write. But reviews will keep me going so keep them coming! Anyways, I left off on a cliff hanger and I start from there. R&R!**

**Last time on Rise of the Olympians**

_We all began to walk back to the table when Charlie pulled me aside._

"_What?" I asked._

_He looked frightened. "Did she hurt you?"_

"_No, why?"_

_He stammered, "I…I saw her snake tail."_

**Chapter 10: The More the Merrier**

**Annabeth's POV**

What was taking Percy so long? He had been gone fifteen minutes. I sent Jack, Sawyer, and Charlie to check on him a couple minutes ago. At least it gave the girls and I a chance to talk.

"So Claire," Kate said. "How's Aaron?"

"Oh, he's great now that I can get him to sleep through the night," replied Claire.

"Who's Aaron?" I asked.

Claire looked down, realizing what she had said in front of me.

"Well…" She started. "I guess you would have found out sooner or later. Aaron's my son."

"Oh…" was all I managed. In my head, I was more like WHAT? She's barely sixteen and she's already had a kid? Calm down, Annabeth, she might have a reason. Just because you believe in waiting does not mean I'm against people who don't.

"Please don't think I'm a slut or terrible!" Claire groaned.

"Oh no," I began. "If it was okay with you, then I'm fine with it."

"Well um, that's the thing, it wasn't okay. I was raped."

My jaw dropped. I mean, I know we were already close, but the fact that she was telling me this soon seemed a little weird.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Well it happened last year and I've been getting a lot of psychiatric help which has made a big difference. Then, Charlie asked me out and it made me almost back to normal. I mean, if he could accept me, then I thought others could. I'm sorry I told you this today. It's just with Gina calling me Prego in front of you I knew it would be a matter of time before she told you, making me out to be a monster."

I shrugged. It made sense. I mean, Gina seemed like the person to do that.

"Well, we all have something in our closet. Yours is just bigger."

Just then, Percy came to us with the rest of the guys. His face was pale. Charlie's was too. Claire gave a concerned look, but said nothing.

"Hey Perce, where've you been?" I asked.

He looked at me seriously. "Um, Annabeth, can you come with me and Charlie? We need to discuss some stuff."

I looked back at Claire who just shrugged and shooed me away. I walked with them to the hallway.

"Alright, so what's going on?" I asked.

"Uh, Charlie, why don't you start from the beginning."

"Alright. I was born-"

"No, Charlie. I mean when it started."

"Oh, sorry. Well I started noticing strange things when I was seven. If I focused real hard on people, I could make out things about them. The first time I saw a man on a train. But his eyes were gold and he had fangs. My mum said it was my imagination. Then while in a shop in London, a giant tried attacking me. He got arrested and they said it was just a tall man. But he was twelve feet tall and had one eye!

"Over the years it got worse. I didn't have to focus or squint anymore to see it. I saw people with lizard heads. Vampires and werewolves, and not the gay kind. More like the 'I'm gonna kill you kind'. Random people attacked me for no reason. So I begged my mum for us to move here. She agreed and we moved here when I was eight.

"But here it was the worst. I can't make a turn without seeing something weird in NYC. I saw a half lion woman thing in an alley. And then Percy's dog. His dog is the size of a tank! I was fed up. So I turned to drugs. I became a heroin addict for a few months last year. It helped to stop seeing…_those things._ My mum found out and put me in a rehab center. Everyone at school found out and, after that, avoided me. Well, everyone except Percy and Claire."

I smiled at Percy and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled like an idiot as he looked at me. Charlie coughed and we both looked back at him.

"Anyways, the rest of the group acted weird around me for a while, but things became normal again. I started dating Claire, and I hadn't seen anything. That is, until today. Percy fought some girl in the bathroom."

WHAT! I glared at him.

Charlie continued, "She looked normal from the waist up, but had a snakes lower body."

Oh. I glanced an apology look to Percy, who shrugged.

"So, Percy, what do you think?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Take out your dagger."

Was he insane? But I did as he asked.

He turned his head to Charlie. "Charlie, hold out your hand."

Charlie's jaw dropped as I took out my dagger. He gulped, "What are you going to do to me?"

"We just need to prick your finger. Hopefully, this won't work. Just trust me."

I understood what he was doing now. My celestial bronze dagger only worked on monsters and demigods. If he was a mortal with just good eyesight, it wouldn't hurt him. Charlie held out his hand. Percy took my dagger and touched the tip of Charlie's index finger. He lifted the dagger to see a drop of blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**Alright, so I've been thinking of adding in other characters from Lost, so tell me who you want and whether they should be a demigod in either reviews of pm's. Sorry that I haven't posted in a week, high school is a lot busier than it was last year. Also, I want you guys to vote whether you want Thalico or Thaluke. Yes, I know, some people are aggravated by Thalico since they really don't talk in the book, but I think they are very similar characters with their style. Honestly, I never really cared for Thaluke except in ****Promise of Forever. ****Great story, you should check it out.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Annabeth's POV**

Although we could hear the loud talking of the café, I could still hear the drop of blood as it hit the while tiled floor.

"This isn't good," I whispered to myself.

"We need to call Grover," Percy announced, "Charlie, you go back and eat, Annabeth and I need to make a call."

"Why is this bad?" Charlie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said.

Charlie walked back to the café while Percy and I stayed in the hallway. I took out my cell phone and gave it to Percy. I know that demigods aren't supposed to have cell phones, but I keep it off and use it only for emergencies. You see, cell phones give off vibrations that every monster in the radius can hear. It's like shouting out, "Here I am, a nice, juicy camper to eat!"

Percy dialed the number and waited a few seconds before putting it on speaker.

"Hello? Annabeth?" The nervous voice could have only come from Grover.

"Hey, G-Man! It's Percy and Annabeth. Look, we might have a problem."

"Yeah, you're not the only one! The other satyrs and I are in Rio, trying to protect a forest from being chopped down, when three Cyclopes attacked us! Aren't they supposed to be on the gods' side?"

Percy's face grew pale. "Uh, maybe they were savages of that area."

"Maybe. Anyways, what's the problem, Perce?"

"Well, we just found a demigod at Goode. The only problem is, I think they're might be more."

"What god do you think he's from?"

"I don't know. Hermes? Maybe Apollo?"

"Alright. If you have any idea if the others are demigods, stay close to them. For now, protect Charlie. It'll take me about a week to get there. If we would take him back to camp, it'd have to be at Christmas break, so we don't raise suspicion. I got to go, there's still a Cyclopes left and wounded satyrs and nymphs. See ya Perce! Bye Annabeth!"

Percy hung up.

"Alright, so who do you think is a demigod?" I asked.

"Well, Claire looks like you. Might be a daughter of Athena. Then there's Kate. I think she might be a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why?" I asked. Does he think she's prettier than me? I was preparing to punch him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Well," he continued. "I pretty sure she can charmspeak. She's gotten out of detention more than once by talking her way out of it."

Alright, that calmed me down. "Let's just go back to lunch and keep our eyes peeled."

We walked back to the lunch table where Sawyer and Jack immediately started pleading with me.

"Please don't kill Percy!" Sawyer said in his southern accent. "He was fighting off that girl who was trying to get him. It wasn't his fault!"

They thought we were arguing back there? "Guys its fine. I trust Percy. Plus, if I knew he was lying, he wouldn't come back here in one piece." I cracked my knuckles for emphasis.

The rest of lunch was fun. The guys were arguing what was the best weapon for _Assassin's Creed 3_ while the girls and I talked about other things.

From time to time I'd hear from the guys, "But the rope dart is kick ass!" "Yeah but with a musket it can kiss my ass."

The bell rang just in time for Jack to say to Percy, "It's a pun, dipshit."

The rest of the day were relatively easy classes. In Mythology class, we went over the story of Arachne versus Athena. I hated this story, since I hated spiders, so I put in my earphones and listened to music. I liked Darren Criss so I started playing Not Alone. **(A/N Skip this part if you don't like stories with song lyrics. But it is an amazing song. If you're a Starkid fan or not, you'll like it.)**

_I've been alone__  
__Surrounded by darkness__  
__I've seen how heartless__  
__The world can be__I've seen you crying__  
__You felt like it's hopeless__  
__I'll always do my best__  
__To make you see__Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through__Now I know it ain't easy__  
__But it ain't hard trying__  
__Every time I see you smiling__  
__And I feel you so close to me__  
__And you tell me__Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through__I still have trouble__  
__I trip and stumble__  
__Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
__I look for reasons__  
__But I don't need 'em__  
__All I need is to look in your eyes__  
__And I realize__Baby I'm not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__You know our love is all we need__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

Luckily, Mr. Faun didn't see me. Or anything five feet in front of him for that matter. His glasses looked like Harry Potter's, except they were about three inches thick.

Next class was Latin. We went over vocabulary from chapter one, which was relatively easy. If you don't know what Romani in English means, you IQ is at a very low standard.

World History went over the Black Sea and how there was a group of towns at the bottom of it that are now abandoned and could have something to do with the Biblical Flood. What she doesn't know is that those towns are actually populated and are a colony of Atlantis. The Mist can make people believe anything.

Unlike the rest of classes, last period, our electives, were only a half hour. Yet Art/Design was my favorite class of the day. Mrs. Gertrude, a feeble old lady and by the look of the photos on her desk, a cat addict, gave us a free period to work on what we wanted. I took out my blue prints and began working on temples to each of the god for Olympus.

Kate came over to me. She was the only one I knew who took Art/Design. "What are you working on?" She asked.

"Oh…I'm trying to recreate Greek architecture." I partly lied.

"Cool. Percy told me you wanted to be an architect."

"Yeah. What do you want to be?"

"A designer. I might act tough, but I love clothes."

That's an Aphrodite sign right there.

"Okay, that's fine."

Gina was also in the class. Probably the only class she could pass.

"Hey," I asked. "How did you get Gina to back off earlier."

"Oh, that. Um well, my father was an alcoholic ever since my mom left. Over the years, he got worse and worse to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. He slapped me a few months ago and I told him to go die and ran off. I came back later to get my things and found our house on fire. The boiler had blown up and he died from the explosion. Police thought I did it, but had nothing to prove it on."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was hard but my friends comforted me. Percy especially. Can I tell you something, and promise you won't get mad?"

I nodded and she continued. "I used to like Percy. A lot. I mean, who wouldn't. And the day after the fire, he let me stay at his house. He comforted me and let me stay in his room while he slept on the couch. I stayed there for about a week while Child Services tried to find me a home. Then one night, while we were watching TV, I kissed him. But he pushed me away and said he liked someone else and I was more of a sister to him. Then Jack said he liked me and I got over Percy. What I'm trying to say is, you've got a good guy, Annabeth. He stopped people even before he started dating you."

Oddly, I wasn't mad. This girl was over Percy, which was better. And that Kelp Head waited for me. Or maybe he was waiting for Rachel. Who cares, I was still touched.

The bell rang and I went to my locker to see Percy getting his things in his. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for," he said with his stupid lop-sided grin.

"Just for being a good guy. Come on, let's go home."

**Wow. Don't worry guys, I'll start putting more action into this. This was more of a filler chapter and for you to get to know their back stories. And PLEASE REVIEW. Let's set a standard. 10 more reviews, and I'll post another chapter sometime this week. Less reviews, less I'll post. Alright? Good. Thanks! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys. I've been having serious writers block. I know where I want to go in the story; I just didn't know how to get there. That's why this is so short. Also, I realized something. I had Luke already dead from the beginning. That was a problem with the whole Thaluke thing. As Robert Downey Jr. would say, "You went full retard. Never go full retard."**

**Alright, here are my responses to reviews**

Starkidlover6000: Thanks for pointing that out on the They're/there thing. I love your name by the way.

Avalon West: Thanks! It's a song from A Very Potter Musical and it's amazing.

omgcat1339: I know! It's a shocker.

Emilie: I'm always scared that I might not do their relationship right or not do it justice. While there is love in there, I need to remember that they're also best friends and play around.

HowlOak: A little late for no Lost people. For those of you who don't know, Charlie, Claire, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Juliette are all names from Lost. Yet I'm going to make them all OOC except for maybe Charlie who was my favorite Lost character.

**Alright, please review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

The next few weeks went by quickly. I seemed to be doing better in school for a change. Last year, I almost got kicked off the swim team for my low grades. Hey, dyslexia doesn't help me study. Math problems float around my head and give me headaches. English was worse. But, with the help of my step dad being an English teacher, I got to skip it this year. And now that Annabeth was around I seemed to be doing better in all my classes. You see, we made this game up where she would ask me questions on one of the topics in my class and if I answered it correctly, she would kiss me. Let's just say, I've been studying… A LOT.

No monsters have appeared since Lamia. It's a good thing since Grover was supposed to get here last week. He was having trouble leaving his followers with all the fights they've been getting into. But I didn't complain. I mean, we wouldn't leave school for camp until Christmas break, so as long as he got here in time, we'd be fine.

My friends grew really close to Annabeth. Especially Claire. Those two always seemed to be talking, laughing about a joke in one of their honors classes or conversing on who should win the Nobel Prizes. Claire had to be a daughter of Athena. We just needed Grover to see.

"Soooo…" Juliette started one day at the café. "I'm having a little sleepover at my house tonight. You guys in?"

I looked at everyone else. They all said yes, so I nodded.

"Great!" she said. "Oh, and guys are sleeping on the left wing while girls are sleeping on the right."

I guess you're wondering what she meant by wings. Well, her family is rich. Like SUPER rich. Her father works as CEO of a New York brewery and her mother is a successful lawyer. Their house is about the size of my apartment complex. Maybe bigger.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Mythology and Latin were easy. We went over the myth ( or true story) of Paris of Troy. Nico met him and told me he's basically the Taylor Lautner of his time. I don't get what's with that. I've met werewolves and they aren't nice. And vampire DO NOT sparkle.

I was beginning to understand Latin. Being a demigod, we can learn Greek as easily as English so I guessed the same applied to Latin.

Finally, swim time came.

You see, Mr. Crest might not care about gym, but he cares about sports. Especially swim. I had brought our team to nationals last year but had a problem with the time of it. It was in the summer and well… I was fighting Kronos.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Now we may have lost Nationals last year (he stared at me). But we WILL NOT lose this time. We will train harder and longer than ever before. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Crest," we all said in unison.

"Good! Now get in the pool and start doing laps!"

I got in the water and started to daydream as I moved as one with it. I remembered Annabeth and I fighting in canoes one day. I flipped her canoe over and then she pulled me in and kept my head underwater. Luckily, I can breathe. I hope she knew that and wasn't trying to actually kill me.

When I left my daydreaming, I got out of the pool. Everyone was staring at me, mouths gaping.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy," Jack said. "You just went 200 meters in 1 minute 30 seconds. That's twelve seconds less than the world record."

The coach started laughing and patted me on the back. "Well, Jackson, we're definitely gonna win with you on our side! Class dismissed!"


	13. Important

**IMPORTANT MUST READ**

**Hi everyone! I know everyone hates authors notes, please continue reading because its important. I've been having super bad writer's block on this story. I did have almost the whole chapter done But I left my laptop at home for vacation which has my chapter on it. So after I come home from vacation, I'll finish the chapter and post. Latest time I'll post would be the 28th. **

** s/8829751/1/She-Had-Her-Chance**

**Also, I made a new story called She Had Her Chance. It'll be a lot darker than this story and:**

**1. All characters are somewhat OC**

**2. There will be sexual references.**

**3. It won't be just Percabeth (but mainly percabeth)**

**4. It's an AU story where they have no powers.**

**Please, check it out because I think it'll have a better main plot and all around better story than this one. Review it and PM me whether you like it or not. Just copy and paste the website or go to my authors page to see it.**

** s/8829751/1/She-Had-Her-Chance**

**Lastly, this story will come to a close in about five or six chapters I hope. But if you guys want it to last longer, I can do shorter chapters and make it last 10 to 12 more chapters. Tell me in the reviews your opinion. Alright, thanks!**


End file.
